narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox-Fire
|user = Isamu Yamanaka}} Fox-Fire (狐·火, "Kitsune-bi") is an unique Yin-based technique created by Isamu which conjures several spectral, disembodied flames which dance about his person in irregular curves, these flames take on a ghastly grey coloration and appear almost translucent to the naked eye. According to Isamu himself, Fox-Fires are composed of 90% spiritual energy (Yin) and only a scant 10% physical energy (Yang); this leaves them very unstable and with an average lifespan of seven seconds if they don't locate a viable target. When they do locate a viable target they use what modicrum of physical energy they have as fuel for their movement, which starts out as quite quick, but soon decrease dramatically in velocity and due to how their source of energy is burned - they fade out after approximately three seconds if they're launched in this manner. Fox-Fires actively seek out beings with developed in order to feed upon their Yang resserves and thus sustaining themselves for longer periods of time, they'll go after the biggest source instinctively and like the inventor of the technique in question, see no difference between friend or foe; they've been described as having something of a pseudo-sentience, much akin to the . The Fox-Fires deal more damage based upon how much Yang Chakra they feast on, its possible to see how much energy they've drained on the color of the flames themselves, once they've attached themselves to the intended target, they become progressively more blue in color - when their color is that of a brilliant blue hue, they immolate upon themselves in a ferocious explosion of blue energy; injuring any nearby targets and their host; the host him/herself receives the full brunt of the damage, which, depending on their level of Yang energy, might very easily prove lethal. In addition to this, more than a single flame may latch onto a target at any given time - the effects of this vary depending on the power of the victims Chakra, in particular the Yang portion; if the victim has small chakra resserves, he or she will be tormented over time by the flames whom seem to scorch their very soul, until the flames have gathered enough energy to immolate upon themselves, resulting in a relieving demise for the poor target, the resulting explosion will also be quite small. If on the other hand the flames encounter a target with a very large, or unusually potent degree of energy - the entire feed & immolate cycle will happen over the course of only a few seconds; resulting in a very potent explosion fit to annihilate a small group of experienced Shinobi in a heartbeat. Alternatively, Isamu may choose to let the Fox-Fires feast upon a portion of his own energies instead, which results in a long-Ranged projectile; taking the shape of a great blue fireball which packs a great amount of destructive power - fit to cause great havoc in the area it is released -- the fireball also travels much quicker than the average Fox-Fire, making it much harder to dodge - however, doing this is very detrimental to Isamu so he only does it when the situation absolutely warrants it.